Crossdressing
by KingdomNami18
Summary: Lazlo and Edward have a sexy adventure. Rated M for mentions of sex. I didn't feel like writing smut.


Lazlo sat under a tree next to the Mess Hall. It's been years since he'd started at this camp. Camp Kidney was just too boring for his liking, considering he was now 17. He was a strong boy. He wasn't very buff, but he had enough muscle to get by. He was a very skinny teen, as well. He was still his happy-go-lucky self, but it seemed that everyone else had stopped having fun years ago. Only a few remaining scouts had actually stayed with the camp. Raj, lam, Edward, Chip and Skip, Dave and Ping-Pong, and Samson had still attended while the other scouts had moved to the higher ranked camps. The remaining campers were the only ones in the camp. No children under 15 had ever started coming to camp. It seems as if the camp was for 15-19 years olds were only allowed to attend.

As Lazlo waited for something fun to do to come along, he noticed Edward was walking towards the newly built library. It'd been added three summers ago. Something about "reading during summer keeping the brain up to date" or something like that.

Lazlo quickly got up from his spot under the tree and ran towards Edward. Edward was now 17 as well, but had a more feminine physique to him. He was just a few inches shorter than Lazlo, so he was constantly looking up to meet his gaze.

"Hey Edward!" Edward just stopped to let Lazlo catch up. He's stopped trying to push Lazlo away, considering that he never left Edward alone. That didn't mean he still didn't hate him any less.

"Hi Lazlo…" He said bitterly. Lazlo just smiled. He noticed the book Edward was holding.

"Edward? Why do you have a book on dating advice? For girls?" Edward instantly froze.

"Uh… Patsy wanted to borrow it for her and Raj… She borrowed it last week. I finally got it back today." He stated quickly before walking fast towards his destination. Lazlo followed.

"Oh. So, is there anything else you have to do today?" He asked. Edward sighed.

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, is all!" Was the cheery response. Edward just blushed a little and walked even faster.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just remembered I have to help the Squirrel Scouts with some outfits they liked."

"Edward?"

"WHAT?" Edward snapped.

"May I come with you?" Lazlo asked timidly. Edward just looked confused, but sighed and finally agreed. He didn't like this, not one bit. It was getting harder to ignore Lazlo. He kept popping up everywhere. In the mess hall next to him, in the lake swimming next to him, and… In his dreams. Yes, Edward was crushing on the monkey he thought was the biggest moron ever. They had finally reached the library. Edward quickly walked in and slammed the book on the counter top.

Raj was running the library for the next two months. Raj sat there, waiting for Edward to scream at Lazlo. It was quite obvious that the monkey was getting on Edward's nerves. It never came. Instead, he was quite surprised at what he said next.

"Lazlo, will you go get this book for me? Patsy wants to borrow it, too." He had slipped a piece of paper in his hand, and told him quietly "aisle 6" before turning back to Raj.

"What?" He asked, clearly irritated. Raj looked to see Lazlo round the corner into aisle 6 before looking back at Edward with a concerned look.

"Are you two dating?" Edward's eyes bulged before stuttering out a "hell no!" and blushing like crazy. Raj understood the situation now.

"Ah… Well, if you want him, all you have to do is make it clear. He seems to have taken a liking to you in the past few years." Raj stated. Edward put his hands on the counter and squeezed.

"Really?" He whispered desperately. Raj nodded. All Edward could do was smile. When Lazlo finally returned with the book, Raj checked it out, and Edward thanked him. Not for the book, though.

They took a boat across the lake to get to the Squirrel Scouts camp site. When they reached Patsy's cabin, Patsy immediately pulled them both in.

"Thank God you're here, Edward! Lazlo… Thanks for tagging along. Maybe you can both get this done faster since there're more hands. Here, Edward. This is the design." Patsy handed over a dress where nothing but frills and thin cloth was shown. It seemed simple enough in Edward's eyes.

"Lazlo, we're REALLY going to need your help on these three dresses!" Nina cried. Gretchen handed Edward a dress and told him to put it on. Edward was terribly confused.

"Why me?" He cried.

"Because you're the same size as Patsy!" Nina replied. Edward sighed and changed into the dress quickly. It stopped just above his knees.

"Perfect." Was the only thing that was said throughout the whole cabin. Everyone turned to Lazlo.

"W-What?" Edward stuttered.

"It's perfect to me," Lazlo stated again. You could see that Lazlo was blushing. This was one of the most embarrassing things a boy could do, but for Edward…

"It's beautiful on you, so it'll be beautiful on Patsy, right?" His logic didn't make any sense, but Edward blushed and looked down anyways.

"Th-Thanks… I guess…" He stuttered out. It was quite awkward after that. Once they were done, Edward and Lazlo had left on the boat. They had ended up going to Edward's cabin. Ping-Pong and Dave had left for the day, so they had the cabin to themselves.

"Wanna come in?" Edward asked as he opened the door. Lazlo nodded.

Ten minutes had passed before anyone had said anything. Edward was sitting on his bed, playing with his shirt and badges. Lazlo had had enough of the silence by then.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you looked beautiful in that dress, Edward…" Lazlo trailed off. Before he knew what was going on, Edward had kissed his cheek. Lazlo put a hand on the spot and looked at Edward. He slowly met Lazlo's gaze, and they both leaned in.

"This is different." Edward stated.

"It feels like it should have been done long ago."

"I have some dresses Patsy made me keep."

"I wanna see you in one."

"Are we gonna do it afterwards."

"It's a possibility."

"Then let's get it started." With that, Edward was in his closet and in record time, wearing a dress. It stopped at his thighs. Lazlo could only stare.

"Lazlo?" Edward asked, scared that he changed his mind.

"You look fuckable. So, so fuckable…" Lazlo whispered.

"You shouldn't swear. Who am I kidding? That made this moment even sexier." With that said and done, Edward was climbing in Lazlo's lap. Lazlo's hand rested on Edward's waist gently. Leaning down, Edward connected their lips for the first time. Nothing could beat this sensation. Only sparks could be seen and felt between the two. When they parted, Edward was breathing heavily from the lack of air. Once they had the air back in their lungs, they dove right back in.

Lazlo's tongue ran over Edward's lower lip, begging for entrance. He wasn't denied. The unique taste of guava filled Edward's tongue. Edward only tasted of mint. It was still enough for Lazlo. Lazlo slowly started to take off Edward's dress. Lazlo flipped Edward onto his back. He's taken off his shirt. Before they could get any further, Lazlo's phone went off. Looking up in confusement, Lazlo reached over to answer it. Edward just looked a little pissed.

"Not now, Clam." Lazlo said quickly. He hung up before continuing his make-out session with Edward. Edward eventually got Lazlo's pants off, and they were both left in boxers.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Lazlo?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Before long, both boxers were ditched. The fun really started.

"LAZLO!" Raj yelled when Lazlo got back to their cabin.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? You hung up on Clam after being rude! What happened?"

"Edward happened."

With that said and done, Lazlo got in his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
